Jenny's Letter
by KittyandKat
Summary: Jenny's letter to Julian, one year after the Games. JxJ. Rated T for mild language.


**This is kind of random, since I've never really written anything for the Forbidden Game series, but I decided to do it. It's not all necessarily my idea, there is another person whom I'm too lazy to look up right now that has done the whole letter thing, but mine will be different, let me tell you. I don't know whether this will remain a one-shot or not. I had ideas for making a story out of this, but I'm just not sure yet. It'll have the mention of a couple of OC's that I made, minor characters, really. **

**I guess this is Jenny's letter to Julian. Enjoy.**

Dear Julian,

It's been one year since you've died. For me, for my friends. Even for Tom.

Tom and I had broken up a couple of months after the Games. We both changed too much to really keep the relationship going. And I have to thank you for that. The Games made me a more independent person, not someone who hides behind long skirts and works to please other people.

I really miss you, Julian. You showed me a kind of love that I didn't appreciate at the time. You loved me differently then Tom did. Tom loved me because I worked so hard to please him all of the time. You loved me for me, you made me feel like I was special, and I just didn't realize it at the time. Now that I've lost you, I came to realize that. Even after all that you've done to me and my friends, I still loved you. You've made us all stronger people, and even Tom had to appreciate that.

My family and I moved away about a month after the Games. I've tried to keep in contact with everyone, but it slowly faded as the weeks rolled by. I've meet a couple new friends, even. Allaina is the one that I think you'd like the most. She's a lot like you, in a way. Unpredictable, but when she leaves you realize how much you miss her. The other is Isabelle, the polar opposite of Allaina. Allaina's very outgoing, she isn't afraid to speak her mind, while Isabelle is just so shy.

I've told my brother about the Games. He snuck into my room and read my diary, before thundering after me and demanding an explanation. He, surprisingly, took it well, and he even promised not to tell Mom and Dad. They'd have me committed into a mental hospital. Allaina and Isabelle also know, too. Allaina, who is surprisingly a great writer, offered to turn my story into an actual book. She doesn't publish, but she posts online. I agreed, but only if she'd change the names completely. That way, only people who truly knew the story would even recognize it. I'm Annelyn and you're Aiden. She kept the appearances the same (I made sure to document every detail of you, just so she'd get it right), to my request. She claims that the first chapter should be coming out soon, and I can't wait to see what she's written.

Even though I do love you, I have to be furious for you for all that you've done. Did you honestly think that after putting my friends and myself through all of those horrors, that I'd just come willingly into your arms?! I do love you, but that really pissed me off. And dying for me?! It was my price to pay for releasing my Grandpa, you should've let me pay it! It wasn't worth losing you over! If, somehow, you do manage to come back (I can't help but cling to that last shred of hope that you can), I'll probably punch you before I kiss you.

Why I'm writing this to you, I'm not sure. To release some pent-up emotions, maybe. I've heard that writing down your feelings helps you get over them quicker. Whether this is the case or not, I don't know. I've never really had problems with my emotions before.

No matter what, I'll always keep you in my heart, Julian. I know that you won't be able to read this, but writing this out makes it feel like I can talk to you, almost. It's silly, I know, but that's how I feel.

With love,

Jenny

**I hope that you liked this. I was planning on maybe writing another (Julian's reply, maybe *insert evil laughter). But I do not know yet. I'll see how many people request it, and go from there. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
